A night of hope
by eirinatakebana
Summary: YUURAM. This is a fic which will contain only two chapters. Yuuri's resolution about his engagement with Wolfram. SECOND AND FINAL CHAPTER.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN KYOU KARA MAOU! It is not my property.**

**RATING: T**

**WARNING: Yuuri and Wolfram are slightly older. Lemon scene probably in next chapter so rating may change later. This a two-chaptered fic.**

Yuuri had been watching him since the day Wolfram...his Wolfram had saved him for another time...That day, Yuuri had thought that he would actually die after he'd fallen into a kind of hole during one of their most dangerous missions. The place he'd landed in was dark, cold and the sticky smell of rotting meat hadn't helped him to focus on a way to escape this hell. He had looked for any possible exit during a period of time he hadn't known had lasted one entire day.

" What are the others doing?" he'd felt like loosing his grip. He hadn't been able to see anything, everything was so dark that he had even wondered if he'd not become blind. He really couldn't distinguish anything with this lack of light. It was at that kind of moment one questioned one's life and wondered if they couldn't have done things better. His daughter Greta, his friends, his mom and her curry, his brother and his father, and Wolfram...What if he ended up in this seemingly forsaken place without giving anything to his _best friend_? Wolfram had been utterly loyal and devoted to him since his arrival in Shin Makoku, and more than once he had told himself Wolfram deserved this chance to be a real fiancé, to be given the luck of being Yuuri's first. Yes, it was partly because of Wolfram that Yuuri had never dated anyone. He wondered about the blond's former life if he had been with someone...or not. Now he was almost twenty and this ache was increasing significantly every time Wolfram was there, next to him, this ache because he wanted to touch him, to caress his pale skin, these golden curls that smelled of flowers even in winter, and to stare into his green eyes without flushing a bright red, or to speak to him without stuttering like a damn fool. In this kind of cases, he, again, wondered whether Wolfram was embarrassing him of his own free will or not. But anyway, Wolfram was just naturally gifted to make him feel butterflies in his stomach.

He had missed Wolfram. Crushed by his fatigue and his growing despair, Yuuri had slid against the floor. The cold was making his hairs stand on end. He gritted his teeth to prevent them from clasping. To protect his body, he'd found for only shelter the comfort of his arms crossed over his chest. Little by little, Yuuri had lost the strength to think.

He hadn't heard the noise of someone or something breaking a wall. He hadn't heard someone calling for him. He hadn't seen the light appearing, and a slender silhouette coming to him.

" Yuuri! Yuuri!" Wolfram had locked his arms around the frozen boy, kneeling down close to him. He had looked with plain horror at the violet lips and at the empty gaze, at the bluish skin and the ice forming on the black hair. " I'm going to warm you up, Yuuri! Just don't worry!"

Wolfram had unbuttoned their shirts in spite of the negative temperature, and pressed the double black against his chest, allowing their hearts to beat in sync. They needed time to feel this heat overwhelming him.

Yuuri had recovered his senses slowly but surely and with a growing joy had been recognizing his fiancé. The blond was blowing a hot wind on his neck with his breath.

" Wolfram..."

" Yuuri, you're awake?!"

" You've come, I'm so happy to..."

" Sh...Everything is going to be alright. Just don't fall asleep."

It was only a few minutes later that Wolfram could feel Yuuri embracing him tightly with his arms.

He was happy. Terribly happy. He would almost cry, this joy was too much to take.

_Wolfram...He again came to rescue me. Why is he always the one I see the first?_

Minutes later, Conrad, Gwendal and Murata had found them. They knew they were right to come to help the two boys but at the same time, an odd feeling had invaded them. They felt like they were intruders in this special moment between the King and the Prince. There was no kiss, no lewd caress, nothing sexual but something close to a lovemaking was happening between them under their eyes. Yes, this was love that the two were sharing. But beyond that, they could see they were offering protection to each other.

...

Wolfram squirmed a bit under the intensity of Yuuri's black eyes as the dancers whirled on the dance floor. His cheeks were burning and there was no doubt that he was as red as a beetroot. He tapped the floor with his feet, trying to follow the tempo of the music, his shoulder leaning on the marble wall. Greta waltzing for the first time with a young boy made him pay attention to that rather to Yuuri.

His daughter's eyes were gleaming with joy. She had a genuine smile on her face. More and more, her beauty was being noticed. It was unusual to see people with a tanned skin like hers associated to chocolate hair and big hazel eyes. Greta was particularly proud of her dark hair, quite satisfied that somewhat its colour was a middle of her two fathers' hair. She was getting more and more boys' attention and solicitation as the young girl was entering into teenage-hood. Both Yuuri and Wolfram worried about that, afraid of giving the lamb that their daughter was to seemingly innocent wolves. The blond soldier eyed with displeasure a group of young male nobles waiting for a (flirt) dance with the princess.

_I'll be Greta's next partner!_

" Wolfram..."

The voice behind his back stopped him.

He turned around.

" Conrad?"

The blond faced his brother and his eyebrows twitched into a slight frown.

" What's going on?"

He saw the small smile, the clear brown eyes glittering with something akin to amusement adorning Conrad's face. But everything went fast, the older man regained his serious facial expression. Resting his hand on Wolfram's shoulder, he bent on him and murmured in a strange conspiracy voice:

" The King would like to see you."

"...Alright. I'm going to find him straight away. This wimp after all is still talking with Gunter."

" No, Wolfram."

The nearly brutal voice that came out from his sibling's mouth startled Wolfram. He looked up at him with a deeper frown.

" No, Wolfram. The King wants to see you in private."

The fair-haired boy's eyes widened in a matter of half a second. His lips parted. His skin paled before a crimson shadow stained his cheeks.

"...And why?"

" You better ask him. He didn't tell me his reasons."

"...Can you s-say him I...we can talk h-here? We don't need to..."

" The king was sure that you would say that. So he told me that I had to force you. You don't want me to drag you like a child, do you?"

Wolfram's cheeks turned a deeper incarnate but his eyes were bright. In response to his brother's (tease) words, the blond almost ranted:

" Dare drag me like a..."

" Keep your voice down, people are beginning to stare at us."

Wolfram sent a cold and dismissive glare to a few curious guests. The latter immediately looked away, scared by the blond angel.

" The King too is watching us, Wolfram."

He caught a glimpse of black eyes observing him when he inadvertently turned his gaze towards his Royal fiancé. Only a couple of seconds were necessary to note the unusual glint of lust lingering in Yuuri's onyxes. He cast his eyes aside, he wasn't feeling able to sustain his gaze without blushing. Never had Yuuri watched him like this before.

" I...Alright."

Conrad gave his brother a smile but Wolfram refused to look at it. With sure steps, to hide his internal shyness and turmoil, and pushing his questions in the back of his head, the young soldier headed towards the sovereign who was drinking wine. As soon as Gunter saw the curled haired man, his lips drew a tiny smile.

" Majesty..."

" Can you leave us, Gunter...?"

" O-Of course, I'_ll tell_ the others."

" Thank you."

Wolfram witnessed Gunter distancing himself from them with surprise, and eventually, it only confirmed his ideas about what Yuuri wanted.

His racing heart almost felt painful in his ribcage as it hammered against his narrow chest. His body felt a heat overwhelming him. Yuuri, with a smile, moved closer to his fiancé as Wolfram, obviously, was being stubborn and remained a few inches away from him.

" Hello, Wolfram. Spending a good night?"

" You should watch your daughter a bit more. Males behave like bears around honey with her."

Yuuri gave a sexy chuckle. He sipped some drops of his wine. Wolfram dangerously glared at the girls staring at the sexy King. For quite some time, the wimp had attracted more and more girls' eyes on him. And not only because he was a double black, Yuuri had actually gained more self-confidence. It was showing.

" I don't worry with her uncles, and Murata and Yozak and also your mother looking after her well."

" Still...You're her father."

" I know."

" Why did you call me?"

Yuuri put his glass on the tray of a domestic that was passing next to them. Wolfram's eyes started to lower and look up his eyelids like butterflies batting their wings, emotion clearly written on his green orbs. He tried not to let his fear/excitation take the best of him. Yuuri approached him and a bold hand came to rest on the blond's waist. Wolfram flickered like a flame in wind.

" Yuuri..."

" Let's go into our bedroom, Wolfram. We spent too much time here."

"...Wh-what?" he mumbled, his breath quickening.

" You've heard me. Let's go now."

" Y-Yuuri, wait. We can't leave now. It's not proper. People will wonder why..."

" Gunter will find us an excuse."

" What? How?..."

" I asked him to tell the others we would rest."

Wolfram's eyes bulged out of his head.

" Are you insane?! Rumours are going to spread like dust. And...Have you drunk a bit too much?"

" No, Wolfram. I'm quite sober...I know what I'm doing. So please..."

How could Yuuri make such simple a word so beautiful? Wolfram couldn't lessen the fast beating of his heart, a warm feeling of tenderness overcoming him. This tension between them was something new and weird, though strangely delicious and Wolfram felt heat pooling in his lower regions.

_I'm not used to that...I must control myself._

Yuuri's lips were so close to his.

" Yuuri, there are people..."

" That's why you better hurry up to take a decision..."

" But...I..."

Grinning a little, Yuuri grabbed Wolfram's hand and together, they made their way out of the ballroom, under the mesmerized eyes of their guests. Celi squeaked but her lips were curling into a happy smile.

...

" Yuuri, please! Slow down."

" I don't think I can wait longer!"

Wolfram gasped, shocked, when Yuuri carried him bridal style.

" Put me down, Yuuri!"

The King smiled with mischief. He walked, until they arrived into the bedroom, which wasn't long to do, then kicked the doors open. Fortunately for him, Wolfram's struggle had been quite weak.

The green-eyed soldier was still under astonishment.

This was only when the doors shut back that the blond reacted. He wriggled in Yuuri's arms, forcing him to let go of him.

" What's happening to you?" His frown was marring his face.

" I think it's time for me to honor my fiancé..."

" N-what?!"

Yuuri kept his composure, staring into the emerald eyes, his smile delicate and sweet.

" You saved me, and I can't stop thinking of you, Wolfram. You've done a lot for me. I don't have any memory about me fulfilling any of your selfish wishes."

" What...do you exactly mean, Yuuri?"

" Once again, you were there when I needed you, when I nearly lost my life. And then, I started to think of you...as my husband." one was shocked, the other smiling sheepishly. "You don't know how amazed I was when I...I realized how important our engagement was. It's been almost five years since the day I slapped you. And I've grown to like what we are, it doesn't shock me anymore to know that a boy is...sharing my bed." The words coming out of his mouth so easily though amazed him." It doesn't matter now that you're a male or whatever. But most important, I think...I... I have feelings for you."

The blond had frozen, his eyes locked on the black ones, his body still.

He all of a sudden stepped back, shaking his head.

" Wolfram...?"

" No...No...Yuuri, don't..."

" What 'don't'?"

" Don't say things like that...When you're obviously not ready to..."

" Not ready to?"

" When you're not ready to marry me or even accept a relationship like...like...You told me yourself you hated men. The very idea to share something like that has always repulsed you."

" I was a child, Wolfram. It's the only logical explanation I can give you. But do believe me..."

" Can you explain me your sudden change of heart? What did make you have feelings for me?"

" It's not sudden, it started a long time ago."

Yuuri nodded in reply to Wolfram's evident disbelief. He hated that glint of sadness in these beautiful green eyes. He'd thought Wolfram would be happy to hear that from him, after all, this was what the blond had always wanted him to say. Why such a reaction? Should he not be flushing, _hugging_ him or at least smiling?...

" It's true, Wolfram. Why don't you believe me?"

" And how do you want me to believe you when for five years, you've been trying to avoid any serious talk about our engagement. The first time you had thought of sharing your ideas about it, it was to cancel it. I remember as if it was yesterday. Now, you come up with that and I don't know what to think anymore."

"...I understand that you can be skeptical..." Yuuri seemed to realize what his fiancé meant. He would almost hit himself for being so...inconsiderate. There was a lot to think about Wolfram. He wasn't an easy boy, and somewhat even if this depth in his personality quite warmed Yuuri's heart, he couldn't judge the blond to be simple and always predictable. Despite Wolfram's undeniable love for Yuuri, the latter couldn't take everything for granted. There was so much to learn and to win. " I...I think I can understand your reluctance...After all you've been going through, it's natural that you don't believe me. But it's true, Wolfram. I really like you. Very much. And in spite of my lack of experience in such matters, I know what I'm feeling for you is not only friendship."

The jade eyes brimmed with something wet stinging at the corners. Yuuri gave a soft smile. His chuckle was short and low. Almost embarrassed.

" Heck, I don't even think a straight guy can have such feelings for another guy. It just...I don't know. I mean, I look at you with a way I have never looked at a woman with. You're just so much more special."

" Yuuri...I..." Wolfram's voice was shaky.

" Wolfram, if I had actually not any feelings for you, would you explain me why I like thinking about having sex with you? Would you explain me why, now, for months, I've enjoyed remaining awake just to watch you sleeping?"

The soldier lowered his gaze. Yuuri thought he was embarrassed. The tears he could see falling and trickling down Wolfram's face made him realize it wasn't only that.

" Wolf..."

" Yuuri, I don't like you laughing at me. I-I Think I'm already undergoing too much frustration. You, telling me you really want everything working between us is just...amazing...I can't believe it. You do realize I'm a guy, don't you?"

" Well, it seems pretty obvious."

" So if you came to undress me, wouldn't you turn on your heels and leave our bed because you suddenly remember I'm not a woman?"

" No, Wolfram, no. I like you, as you are. With your body."

" Only for my body?" his voice was kind of timid.

" No, no! As much as I have...hurt you, I don't want to have you only for the reason you've a nice body. I told you, Wolfram. My feelings are much more deeper than that. Marrying a woman, having naturally children, waking up next to a female body don't interest me anymore. It's you I want to wake up with... And you're my daughter's other father. It makes things much easier to accept."

" So...It means...you really..."

"...yes...Wolfram..."

Accompanied by a smile that would make iron melt, Yuuri's hand lifted to caress these tears away, he moving closer to the dearest blond man of his life. Wolfram was warm and soft, as usual. His smooth skin felt like silk under his fingers. How had he been able to resist such a beauty for so long? Why had he not been able to love this simple touch between them? Wolfram's shining green eyes were staring at him, still showing uncertainty and fear and hesitation that made him feel idiot for making Wolfram so insecure about himself while he had so many qualities. Yuuri's nose almost touched the blond's, his smile gracing his face. Tenderly, the King cupped the frail neck of his fiancé and asked in a soft voice:

" Can't you give me this smile I love so much, Wolfram? Can't I see hope in these superb green eyes of yours?"

Through his tears, the young prince managed to offer a small curling of lips, making his face so much brighter. Yuuri's own grin grew wider, his dark eyes smiling and reassuring. The warmth emanating from Yuuri's presence was so typical of him. It was no wonder Wolfram was living his first crush with him. His shaky pale hands raised to grip the King's white shirt.

" And...did you only want me here...t-to talk...?...Is there something else y-you wanted me t-to do..?"

He almost bit his lip for being unable to stop his stuttering, batting an eyelash.

" If only you want me to do it, Wolfram..."

The blond's heartbeat quickened all of at once and the heat of his lower parts really felt burning, sending their bodies ablaze. Yuuri's other hand came to rest against Wolfram's cheek, keeping his eyes locked on the green ones. His breath was hot and addicting, never had Wolfram felt it so close to his mouth. By the way, he slightly opened it. It was a silent invitation. Yuuri was completely drawn into Wolfram's beauty. His gaze lowered to the dark eyelashes surrounding Wolfram's eyes. Unconsciously, Yuuri licked his own lips, then leaned forward until he could press them against the blond's.

It blew Wolfram away. His breath caressed Yuuri's face as nervousness took the best of him. A few seconds later, their lips started to move, allowing to taste every corner of mouths. Soon, Wolfram opened his own to meet Yuuri's tongue. A moan, they didn't know who made it, increased their need. Wolfram wounded his arms around his fiancé's neck, so that Yuuri could then carry him, the blond's legs wrapping around the raven haired man's waist.

Still kissing his delicious lover, Yuuri headed towards the Royal bed...

TBC

Eirina.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN KYOU KARA MAOU!**

**It is not my property.**

**Thanks to all the reviewers!**

**WARNING: a bit OOC. YUURAM. Rating: M. Yuuri and Wolfram are slightly older. I promised a lemon scene but actually; it's hard to write so as we have to keep a certain rating. So, I made a new version for this chapter. It is much softer.**

His blood was rushing through his veins with such a speed that it was pounding almost painfully against his temples and hastening the beating of his heart. Wolfram wondered how his heart could still be content with the room between his ribs only. It hammered against his chest so strongly that he feared it would get out. As Yuuri walked, their groins were slightly brushed against one another, and Wolfram wanted to feel more.

He protested with a soft moan, when Yuuri put him down on their big bed, breaking their lips apart. He missed the contact. However, Yuuri soon loomed over him, starting a new long kiss. The blond roamed his hands along his fiancé's body, showing up all the tenderness he had for Yuuri-_his Yuuri._

The double black felt the slender fingers, slightly shaking, bathing him with caresses, full of love. It gave him a frown upon his handsome face, his body arching into the other's. He loved the soft treatment...he wanted more. Like responding to his lover's wish, the soldier spread his legs and allowed him a better position.

Yuuri knew, deep inside as his tongue stroked against the blond's, it was very much for and from Wolfram. The latter was a strong, proud creature, filled with honor, and who wouldn't give himself to anyone. He was privileged...And the way Wolfram was somehow clumsily caressing and kissing him was evidence enough Yuuri might be his first one. He pulled away, breaking the kiss but this time, he begun to make his mouth wander along Wolfram's jaw line, cheek, ear then lower, on the neck. Never had Yuuri felt so sensitive to the contact of someone else's body.

He might have felt a certain physical attraction to girls in the past, but, compared to his current situation, it wasn't the same at all. The intensity hadn't been that strong, and more importantly, there had been no feeling. Wolfram was absolutely the one.

How could a snobbish, bratty prince who'd been so careless with his own words-the first time they'd met- end up being his fiancé? Yuuri still wondered and it amazed him. He unbuttoned Wolfram's jacket, then white shirt beneath, as another rain of his kisses fell all over the blond's collarbone, then bare chest. Yuuri took a sitting position, yanking at his own shirt buttons. Wolfram moved his hand up to stroke his fiancé's chest. He felt the taut muscles, eliciting him a notch more.

In the end, all clothes slid down and were then lying discarded on the floor, next to their bed. They slowed down their moves as tenderly, they laid down next to each other, on their sides. Black eyes encountered green ones. Both pairs of eyes dared to look at every detail of their bodies. Yuuri loved how Wolfram's chest swelled then emptied itself, as he breathed. He loved how his blond curls dangled along his cheek and jaw line when he moved his head forward. He could barely take his eyes off of the slightly round hips.

" You're really beautiful..." he said in a whisper he didn't realize he had.

He caught sight of the rosy hue spreading on his white cheeks. Wolfram watched him beneath hooded lids. His dream was coming true. He'd felt in a hurry, afraid of a possible end to all this wonderful moment, but now, he knew he could take his time, and wait a little more. Yuuri was glad, no, truly happy to be with him.

" I love you..." he couldn't help but say. It'd been stronger than him. That had never been a secret, and Shinou only really knew what Yuuri meant for him but now, he needed to tell it again. The response he got from his fiancé was a caress on his cheek.

Yuuri didn't answer the same. His black eyes were shimmering with something strange. He cupped the blond's face with his hand, demanding a kiss. Wolfram gave him without hesitating.

Soon, Yuuri overlay him again. He reached out a hand to the bedside, and yanking the drawer open, he took what he needed.

He prepared himself, under emerald green eyes filled with emotion, impatience, hope and fear, then placed himself properly.

" Can..."

" Yes," Wolfram answered right away, giving a quick nod.

When he was in, Yuuri leaned forward to meet the blond's lips and, then, kissed his tears away. He knew he hurt him, but it was their first time, so he indulged himself.

As they accomplished this act of love, nothing else around had importance. They forgot everything, from the people outside, to the time and the space themselves. For Yuuri, only the blond writhing beneath him mattered. For Wolfram, he was giving himself entirely to the man he loved. He wanted to believe everything they were making was true. So, he tightened his embrace around Yuuri, with both arms and legs, grazing his jaw and shoulders with multiple kisses. Each moan they let out was destined for each other.

.....................

Yuuri looked at him.

Wolfram had fallen asleep a few minutes after what they'd done. He looked peaceful, as if he was feeling safe enough. It was beautiful to see. He moved closer, under the blanket, to give a kiss onto Wolfram's bare shoulder. The blond let out a small sigh. Yuuri couldn't help but smile. Wolfram was so adorable. He raised his gaze towards the clock, and saw ten minutes to three in the morning. He started to feel as worn out as his sleeping fiancé.

" I wish you beautiful dreams,angel..." the double black caressed his nose against the green eyed man's than wrapped his arms around the slender body, so that Wolfram's head was now lying between his neck and shoulder. He kissed him again.

" I love you, too, Wolfram. I really do..."

.....................

He let his raven haired fiancé buttoning his shirt. Wolfram looked at the tan hands fumbling with the buttons, he chuckled when Yuuri got impatient. Then the dark eyed man turned around to fetch the blue jacket.

" Is it so important for you to wear it, Wolfram?"

" Mh? What do you mean?"

" I wanted us to relax today. I think we deserved it. We've worked a lot these last times, and we've barely had a break. Let's be casual. Why do you think?"

Wolfram seemed to hesitate but, however, a genuine smile, almost childish, made its way upon his face.

" Does it mean I will spend all my day with you?"

" Sure." he took hold of Wolfram's hands. His fingers gently entangled with his like creepers. " I want to show everyone you really are my fiancé."

The green eyes, this time, really reflected hope. They were shining like two emerald suns.

......................

" How are you, this morning, your Majesty?" Gunter asked as he bowed down before Yuuri. He caught sight, with delight, of Wolfram's hand in Yuuri's.

" I'm fine. Very fine."

" Have you already eaten a good breakfast or..."

" No, but first, I want you to gather everyone in my office. I have very important news to tell you all."

He turned his head on his side to smile at Wolfram. The golden haired man gave him back a confident smile.

.....................

" Is this...supposed to make me,um,_ happy_?" Gwendal asked, dubiously, to Yuuri. The king was standing in front of his desk, almost sitting on it. Wolfram was next to him, his head slightly leaning on Yuuri's shoulder. It emanated from them a real happiness. Conrad noticed they were not wearing their usual blue and black jackets. The two were dressed with simple but elegant shirts and pants. Greta and Celi watched them with a lot of curiosity, waiting with impatience. Gunter stood near them with Anissina and Gisela.

" Sorry for being late" said Yozak as he entered the office. He was mildly taken aback by the strange atmosphere in the room. Silently, he came to stand next to Conrad.

" Weird. Lord Brat and his Majesty look...changed..."

" Well, everyone." Yuuri started. " No need to be this long. I just wanted to tell you...I'm marrying Wolfram."

There was a dead silence. All eyes were on the royal couple. They could almost hear a fly beating its wings.

" True?" Greta chanced to say.

" Yes, it's true." Wolfram answered.

The little girl squealed with joy, dancing, then with her grandmother. The others were all smiling, Gisela wondering just like her father, while Anissina could only give a grin full with satisfaction.

Only Gwendal still seemed a bit distrusting.

" It is not decided on a whim, is it?"

" No, Gwendal, you can be sure. Wolfram and I want to get married within the next months."

................

" It worked."

" Yes, it did."

" You're not a wimp anymore."

They kissed, passionately.

_No, as you said, I'm no longer afraid. I have finally accepted these feelings. _

**The End.**

**Eirina.**


End file.
